


winner, winner

by crossroadswrite



Series: Youtube Rewind [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Youtubers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, attempted humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite
Summary: “You know you don’thave towatch my videos.”“I know,” Victor assures him. “But I like them.”“You don’t like video games.”“True. But I likeyou.”(Based on the tweet: "The best dick I've ever had in my life was from a nerd that gave me that work after he beat kingdom hearts so I'm excited for this new game when that shit drop")





	winner, winner

Victor stares unseeingly up at the ceiling trying to catch his breath and make sense of what just happened. His brain can’t quite make sense of it no matter how hard Victor tries to piece together how something like this could completely blindside him to the point of leaving his breathless and unable to move.

“You okay?” Yuuri asks, propped up on one elbow and frowning down at Victor adorably. Sweet, sweet Yuuri who still blushes when Victor holds his hand even though they’ve been sort of dating for almost a month now. Soft Yuuri who almost tears up whenever he sees a really good dog, and openly cries whenever anything remotely sad happens in movies. Attentive Yuuri who always makes sure Victor can enjoy their dates and took him to the ballet and actually pays attention when Victor is rambling about make up brands.

Kind and sweet Yuuri who always lets Victor set the pace in almost everything in their relationship and seems more than content with it.

Sweet and shy Yuuri who just called Victor out of nowhere for a booty call and then proceeded to give Victor the best dick of his _life_.

“What?” Victor says because _what_.

“I’m gonna get something to clean you up,” Yuuri says, sounding shy all over again and a little apologetic. “And some juice.” He rolls himself off the bed and pads off. Victor would stare at his ass but he still feels so good and well-fucked that moving his neck sounds like too much effort.

Yuuri is gone long enough for Victor to manage to catch his breath and sit up a little in bed. He has no idea what caused this change in attitude on Yuuri’s part but he needs to find out. He _needs to_ for both his peace of mind and to figure out how to make it happen again as many times as possible, please and thank you. When he finally comes back he has a carefully folded washcloth and a tall glass of orange juice which he puts in Victor’s hand before carefully wiping him down. The washcloth is warm enough that it feels nice and his hands smell like oranges.

“Did you juice this yourself just now?” Victor asks.

“Huh, yeah,” Yuuri says, very carefully not looking at him, that cute little blush staining his cheeks red.

_Oh my god_.

Yuuri throws the washcloth somewhere near his hamper when he’s done and opens his drawer, taking out a pack of make-up wipes. Victor notes it’s the same brand he owns.

“I smudged your make up a bit. Sorry,” he says, sounding sheepish as if smudging Victor’s unsmudgeable make up isn’t a feat all on its own.

Yuuri starts rubbing the make-up off Victor’s face as gently as he can.

“That’s a good brand,” Victor observes, feeling breathless for a completely different reason. “How do you like them?”

“Hm? Oh, I never tried them. I got them for when you stay over.”

_Oh my god_. Victor is going to _marry him_. He has to.

“Oh,” he says, very softly as he digests that information. And then smiles at Yuuri because he can’t really help himself, and doesn’t even care if he’s smiling his crooked smile that always makes him look a little dumb. “That’s so sweet, _Yuuri_.”

“It’s nothing,” Yuuri says, but he looks so quietly pleased with himself that Victor has to kiss him. He absolutely has to.

He _cannot_ believe he’s so much luckier than he first assumed.

«»

Victor tries to find out just exactly what made Yuuri take initiative like that and physically carry Victor through his apartment which Victor is a very big fan of. He knew, objectively, that Yuuri was strong, but he never expected him to be _that_ strong.

“Did anything special happen today?” Victor asks when they’re both sitting around Victor’s kitchen and making themselves a late lunch.

“Not really,” Yuuri says, “I finished Kingdom Hearts.” And there’s something in the way he says that- _something_ that tips Victor off to the fact that there’s definitely something there.

“That’s great!” Victor says. “Congratulations! When is it going to be up?”

Victor’s been trying to watch more of Yuuri’s Let’s Plays on his channel, even if it’s a little difficult since he’s trying to go through three years worth of daily uploads, and Victor doesn’t have much interest in video games to start with. But he has a _lot_ of interest in Yuuri and he wants to know about the things Yuuri likes, especially since Yuuri is still a little tight-lipped about them.

Yuuri’s voice is really soothing to listen to, Victor mostly listens to his let’s plays when he’s doing household chores or taking care of e-mails. Besides Victor knows for a fact that Yuuri has watched every single video Victor has made and Victor has been doing Youtube for a little over five years now.

“Maybe later this week. I’ll see how editing turns out.” He stops, shifts a little. “You know you don’t _have to_ watch my videos.”

“I know,” Victor assures him. “But I like them.”

“You don’t like video games.”

“True. But I like _you_.”

Yuuri’s mouth drops open in a cute little ‘o’ and he blinks at Victor, stunned, for a solid three seconds, before he puts his hands on Victor’s cheeks and pulls him down so he can kiss him, a little forcefully and very sweetly. When he pulls back he doesn’t look at Victor, just rests his head on his shoulder and very quietly says, “I like you too.”

«»

Victor has no idea what Kingdom Hearts actually is so he looks it up, and proceeds to spiral down into a full blown crisis trying to see how a game with twinks in training and Mickey Mouse could’ve gotten Yuuri going enough that he ruined any future sex Victor would hypothetically have with anyone who wasn’t him, you know, if Victor hadn’t decided on the spot that in three years time he’ll have put a ring on it. First he considers that maybe Yuuri is into twinks, which is disproven after a quick drunken round of smash or pass.

Then a much more terrifying thought slowly creeps up on him, because what if it’s not the boys, what if it’s the _Disney characters_. What if Yuuri gets a boner for Mickey Mouse? Victor is right on an existential crisis about that when Yuuri asks if he can come over, and then proceeds to immediately make all and any of Victor’s higher brain function stop with his tongue alone, and Victor almost forgets about it.

_Almost_.

“Hey, did you watch any Disney cartoons today?” Victor asks, when Yuuri gives him enough of a break that he can breathe.

Yuuri stops mid taking off his belt from where he’s kneeling above Victor on the bed to give him a confused look. Victor’s brain immediately starts screeching at him to shut the hell up.

“No? I spend the morning finishing Persona 5?”

“Oh, okay. Proceed then.”

“Wait, do you _want_ to go watch Disney cartoons? We don’t have to do th-“

“No! No, no no! This is good, let’s do this.”

Yuuri still looks a little unsure. “Are you s-“ he starts and Victor kind of panics and just kind of puts his hand on hi dick while staring him straight in the eye, in the least alluring way possible. Hw just kind of… clumsily slaps his hand down… on Yuuri’s crotch. Yuuri looks down at his hand and then back at Victor’s face, and snaps the rest of his belt free. “Okay then.”

This right here is what his mama was talking about when she told him to keep his eyes peeled to find husband material.

«»

Naturally the next day Victor googles what the hell Persona 5 is.

«»

After the fourth time Victor makes the connection. Yuuri likes winning. Yuuri _really_ likes winning. He likes a good challenge that fulfils his competitive streak, something that requires skill and logic to beat, and he likes a good story, and when all those things come together, well…

Yuuri really, _really_ likes winning, and if that means Victor gets done so well he can’t get up for two full hours, well he’s sure he’ll find a way to endure it. You know, for love. And besides everyone has a Thing. Victor, for one, wants Yuuri to step directly on his dick using stilettos. Knowing and being accepting of each other’s weird kinks is one of the foundations for a long-lasting marriage. At least, that’s what his mother tells him.

“Why do you keep @-ing game developers on twitter and thanking them?” Yuuri asks, frowning down at his phone.

“They should know how much I appreciate them making you happy,” Victor says primly.

Yuuri gives him a sweet smile. “That’s cute,” he says looking at Victor in such a way that makes him think a bomb could go off next to them and Yuuri would not be able to pull his eyes away. “You’re cute.”

Victor smiles too. He can’t really help it. Feels his nose scrunch up with it a little and the creases by his eyes. “You’re cute too.”

“Yeah?” Yuuri asks, tilting his head a little in that devastatingly endearing way he has of doing.

“Yeah,” Victor says and leans forward to kiss him.

One day he’s going to marry this man, and promise him forever.

(And he does.)

**Author's Note:**

> i can't write more than like 400 words in a day for MONTHS and the thing that makes me regurgitate 1.5k of fic in a day is a stupidass tweet about getting dicked,,,,,,, unbelievable
> 
>  
> 
> [here's the tweet!](http://crossroadswrite.tumblr.com/post/176017931908)


End file.
